Summary of the Invention
This invention relates to a backwired three dimensional (3-D) harness tool assembly and, more particularly, to a jig board to facilitate the laying in of electrical harness wires in a 3-D configuration and to allow computer testing of the electrical harness wires while still layed up on the jig board.